Kingdom Hearts: Awakening
by Triforchestra
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: Awakening tells the story of Sora and Riku after the events of Dream Drop Distance, as they continue to train in anticipation of Xehanort's return and the inevitable Keyblade War. Thorough summary and tags available at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Preface

**Kingdom Hearts: Awakening**

* * *

 **Tags:**

 **Characters –** Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Ienzo, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Axel, Namine, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Master Yen Sid, Xehanort, Braig, Isa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, Olette, other side characters

 **General –** Post DDD, Pre KH3, Canon-Complaint, Third Person Omniscient, Extensive Kingdom Hearts Lore, Character Development, Interesting Character Interactions, Major Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1, Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep, Re:Coded, and 3D: Dream Drop Distance

 **Settings –** Master Yen Sid's Tower, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Castle Oblivion

 **Themes –** Friendship, Guilt, Introspection, Self-Doubt, Growth, Angst, Moral Dilemmas, Ambiguous Motives, Tension, Mistrust

* * *

 **Summary**

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening tells the story of Sora and Riku after the events of Dream Drop Distance, as they continue to train in anticipation of Xehanort's return and the inevitable Keyblade War. Together, they work to train two other guardians of light – their childhood friend, Kairi, and former Organization XIII member, Lea, whose motives remain questionable. As Sora, Riku, and Kairi bounce between home and training, Sora is tormented with painful memories of his Nobody, Roxas, prompting Sora to contemplate ways of bringing Roxas back. All the while, the three friends are forced to acquaint themselves with other former Organization members, leading to tense interactions as the three friends harbor suspicions about their intentions. Sora tries to follow his heart, as he always has, but comes to realize that what's right and what's wrong might not be so simple anymore.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Preface**

Before the story begins, I would like to preface by discussing some of my goals for this story and discussing my personal perspective of Kingdom Hearts. If you want to skip straight to the story, then go to Chapter 2. Feel free to come back and read this preface at any time.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening is the first in a multiple story series eventually ending with Kingdom Hearts V. I have a basic plot outline that spans across **SIX** additional stories, making a total of seven. As I write Awakening, I am already thinking about how things will tie together in the later stories. As such, many questions will be left unanswered by the end of Awakening, and are building up the comprehensive narrative of the series. Similar to the actual Kingdom Hearts games, I have dropped small details here and there that will end up becoming important in subsequent stories.

For the most part, I have tried to write a story that resembles a canon Kingdom Hearts plot, nothing too off the beaten path. The goal was to create a story that would be reasonable to imagine happening in an actual Kingdom Hearts game, with some personal liberty of course.

One of my favorite aspects of the Kingdom Hearts series is the attention to detail in each cutscene, especially when it comes to facial expressions. My writing tries to reflect that by describing a character's actions and expressions in great detail. The goal is that while reading my work, you can picture what's happening as if it were an in-game cutscene. In the games, scenes often depict various characters and situations, rather than exclusively focusing on the protagonist. This is the reasoning behind using a third person omniscient perspective, rather than third person limited to Sora.

Though some people mock it, another of my favorite aspects of the Kingdom Hearts series is how cryptic and confusing the plot can be. The reason, I think, is because it reminds me of the mysticism associated with everything in childhood, back when we understood so little and video games – as well as life – were strange and magical. Obviously, a written story can't quite be as esoteric as the Kingdom Hearts plot can be, because it would drive readers insane. However, I still try to mimic the mysticism and mumbo jumbo talk that characterizes Kingdom Hearts, but in a way that is more understandable and tolerable, hopefully.

This story will be canon-compliant up until the 3DS version of Dream Drop Distance. I haven't played Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, so I don't know the story of Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, 0.2: Birth by Sleep – A Fragmentary Passage, or the extra secret endings added to the HD version of Dream Drop Distance. I'm waiting to experience those stories spoiler-free once I can buy a PS4. Also, I'm not going off of anything seen in the trailers for Kingdom Hearts 3, since it hasn't released and technically isn't "canon" yet. Nevertheless, I might take inspiration from them, such as Sora's KH3 outfit. Once KH3 comes out, however, my story will obviously no longer be canon.

Once I play 2.8, I will probably go back and edit a few things or add in more chapters if necessary, but I'm not going to change the entire story. Square Enix has gotten away with some ridiculous retcon in the Kingdom Hearts storyline, so in the same vein, I'll make up something that ties everything together without having to redo the plot.

I first became interested in the series when I watched speedruns of Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 during Games Done Quick. Eventually, I became curious about the story and read up summaries of each games plot. I basically spoiled the entire series before realizing how much I liked the games and how much I would have wanted to experience them myself.

The first Kingdom Hearts game I ever played, believe it or not, was 358/2 Days, though I still haven't finished it. The first game I completed was actually Re:Coded, followed recently by Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 1. Right now I'm working on finishing 358/2 Days, Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2. I'm even playing the mobile game, Kingdom Hearts Union χ Cross, as well. Though I haven't finished Kingdom Hearts 2 myself, I've watched the cutscene compilation on YouTube so many times that I could probably recite the entire plot by memory. In the case of Birth by Sleep, however, I only know the basic summary and haven't watched the cutscenes or played the game, nor have I seen Blank Points. This overview should give you a general idea of which games I am most familiar with and the perspective from which I write.

The main point to note is that this story incorporates nearly every Kingdom Hearts game. Consequently, basic knowledge of each games plot would be best to understand allusions and slight nuances, though it is certainly not necessary to follow along with the story.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this rather lengthy preface. Please let me know how you feel about my story – any constructive criticism or comments are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Reconnect Kingdom Hearts

**Kingdom Hearts: Awakening**

* * *

 **Tags:**

 **Characters –** Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Ienzo, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Axel, Namine, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Master Yen Sid, Xehanort, Braig, Isa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, Olette, other side characters

 **General –** Post DDD, Pre KH3, Canon-Complaint, Third Person Omniscient, Extensive Kingdom Hearts Lore, Character Development, Interesting Character Interactions, Major Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1, Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep, Re:Coded, and 3D: Dream Drop Distance

 **Settings –** Master Yen Sid's Tower, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Castle Oblivion

 **Themes –** Friendship, Guilt, Introspection, Self-Doubt, Growth, Angst, Moral Dilemmas, Ambiguous Motives, Tension, Mistrust

* * *

 **Summary**

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening tells the story of Sora and Riku after the events of Dream Drop Distance, as they continue to train in anticipation of Xehanort's return and the inevitable Keyblade War. Together, they work to train two other guardians of light – their childhood friend, Kairi, and former Organization XIII member, Lea, whose motives remain questionable. As Sora, Riku, and Kairi bounce between home and training, Sora is tormented with painful memories of his Nobody, Roxas, prompting Sora to contemplate ways of bringing Roxas back. All the while, the three friends are forced to acquaint themselves with other former Organization members, leading to tense interactions as the three friends harbor suspicions about their intentions. Sora tries to follow his heart, as he always has, but comes to realize that what's right and what's wrong might not be so simple anymore.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts**

"The Keyblade Wars of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness, and the χ-blade was shattered," the wise magician recounted as he sat at his table, his voice deep and powerful. His words flowed with careful precision, like beats of a low drum. He moved his hands into a loose fist, recollecting the stories of old to his once-pupil, King Mickey Mouse. Mickey stood across the table with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, listening intently to the words of his master.

"But the light still shining in hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today," the magician continued. "And the light from the broken χ-blade was then divided into seven…." He closed his eyes as he spoke. "…to protect the number of pure hearts in the world."

King Mickey opened his eyes. "Seven pure lights…" he ruminated. "They're…the princesses of heart." His voice rose up in realization. Contemplating further, he closed his eyes again.

"Indeed," the master affirmed. "Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world." There was a pause as the master and once-apprentice reflected on the information. The master continued to speak.

"If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Keyblade War…" The master took a deep breath. "…Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the χ-blade."

Mickey unfolded his arms and looked up at his master gravely. "So…there's gonna be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses…" he questioned. "…and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?" Mickey hesitated to think that such a circumstance was inevitable.

Slowly, the master opened his eyes with a look of solemn sobriety, confirming Mickey's disheartening inquiry, to his dismay.

"To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses," the master instructed.

"So we're missing one guardian of light," Mickey affirmed as he looked down, pondering their situation. The crack of the door interrupted his thoughts, and Mickey turned around to see Riku standing at the entrance. He wore a white vest accented with a blue and yellow stripe along bottom edge. The collar was folded down to reveal the yellow color on the inside. Underneath the vest, he sported a black, form-fitting, sleeveless top that was partially unzipped at the bottom, leaving part of his stomach bare. A black belt was visible around his dark indigo jeans, which draped over his grey and white sneakers.

"Riku! You're back!" Mickey greeted.

"That's right," Riku answered brightly. He shifted his attention to the magician. "Master Yen Sid, I brought you the 'guest' you asked for but…you never said why." He turned his body and moved to the side, letting the guest step into the room. Mickey's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Huh? Wow!" Mickey uttered with shock.

Master Yen Sid motioned with his hand and addressed the guest. "I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here."

Kairi stood before the magician. She wore a short pink dress with zippers along the front and sides. The very top of her dress was zipped down partly, revealing a white camisole with a black hood attached to the straps. Black belts adorned her waist, as well as a small pouch on the side. She wore light purple sneakers and black bracelets around her ankles.

Kairi looked back at Riku with uncertainty, searching for his reassurance. He responded with a small nod. Kairi then turned her attention back to the mysterious, imposing magician, who stared at her with off-putting authority.

"Yes," she answered simply, hesitant to say anything more.

"I also understand that you are a princess of heart," the master inquired.

"Yes," Kairi affirmed.

"Hmm," the master hummed. He closed his eyes and stroked his long grey beard, thinking. Kairi stood quietly as the man mused. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes and looked to Kairi.

"As I was telling Mickey, we are, unfortunately, on the brink of a new Keyblade War. Xehanort will attempt to claim the princesses of heart, and we need seven guardians of light…" He looked between Riku and Mickey. "…seven Keyblade Masters…to protect them." Riku flinched at the implications behind his master's words.

"Master Yen Sid," he spoke abruptly. "Are you suggesting that Kairi should be one of the guardians of light?" His voice rose with shock, immediately concerned for his friend.

The master nodded and hummed with affirmation. "Young lady," the master addressed as he gestured toward Kairi. "As a princess of heart, I believe it would be in your best interest to learn how to properly wield the Keyblade. Your protection is of utmost importance." The master paused for a moment. "However…if you are willing, you may train to be a Keyblade Master and stand beside your friends as a guardian of light. Though it is true that we require seven guardians of light to stand against Xehanort, I understand that such as task is daunting and dangerous. Therefore, the decision is up to you, my dear." He raised his supinated hand to Kairi and bowed his head slightly.

Kairi flinched at the man's proposal and looked at the floor, her eyes fluttering with uncertainty. A Keyblade Master!? She barely understood what it meant to wield a Keyblade, let alone how to fight with it. Sure, Sora and Riku had sparred with her a couple times back on Destiny Islands, but those sessions were just for fun, to curb the boys' boredom after two years of adventuring. Becoming a guardian of light and taking part in some "Keyblade War" was so much larger than anything on their small islands. All she knew was that, apparently, Sora and Riku needed her and this "keyblade" thing she could use. If her friends needed her, she would be there, just as they were there for her.

Riku approached Kairi and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kairi, you don't have to do this." The apprehension in his voice suggested that he hoped she would decline.

Kairi smiled up at him, touched by his concern. She thought of how Sora and Riku had both saved her once. Sora was willing to sacrifice his own heart so that she could regain hers. Riku, under the appearance of Ansem, had rescued her and protected her from Organization XIII when she was kidnapped. It was time she gave back to the friends that had done so much for her.

"No, Riku," Kairi said softly, bringing her hand up to her heart. "I have to do this. For you and Sora," she declared. She looked straight into Riku's deep teal eyes, assuring him of her decision.

Before Riku could protest, Kairi turned to the master and said with firm conviction, "Master Yen Sid, I accept. I will train to be a Keyblade Master."

"Are you sure?" Riku spoke again, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. He looked at her sternly, his eyes fixed with deep set worry.

"Positive." She gave him a small nod and smiled.

Master Yen Sid raised his hand to stroke his beard, impressed by Kairi's courage. "Very well," he said. "Riku, I imagine that you would be more than willing to assist her training."

Riku continued to look at Kairi, his gaze unrelenting. Kairi held his gaze with a firm smile. He let out a small sigh and shifted his eyes to Master Yen Sid.

"I'll do my best," Riku consented humbly, unsure of Kairi's decision and unsure if he would be an acceptable teacher.

Master Yen Sid nodded slowly. "Good. Kairi, you will begin your training in a week. For now, however, I think it is important for the three of you to return home. Riku, you and Sora should take some well-needed rest."

Suddenly, the door to Master Yen Sid's study slammed open, raucously proclaiming Sora's presence in the doorway. He extended his arms boldly, making his entrance known. He wore a big, excited grin on his face.

"I'm baaaack!" he bellowed. "Riku, look who I…" He paused. Sora's dramatic entrance was interrupted as he noticed Kairi standing before Master Yen Sid. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kairi?" His voice rose with shock.

"Sora!" she cried, immediately running to him. Abruptly, she collided with him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sora stumbled backwards as Kairi's weight and momentum smashed against him. After regaining his footing, he stood paralyzed as she held him, his face flushed and his arms splayed to the sides.

"Riku told me you almost got lost to the darkness," she confessed, her voice soft with pain and worry. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

Sora looked up at Riku, unsure of what to do. Riku sent back a serious expression, conveying the gravity of what had nearly happened to Sora. Sora's eyebrows dropped as he looked down, feeling guilty for worrying his two friends. He closed his arms around her gently.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now," he assured. They stood in each other's arms for a moment, appreciating the other's presence.

Kairi didn't want to let go. She remembered, painfully, how she had waited nearly two years for Sora and Riku to return to Destiny Islands. Even more painfully, she remembered how she had completely forgotten Sora, her best friend since childhood, for an entire year. The boy who she played with ever since they were 4 years old. The boy who was willing to sacrifice his heart – his life – to save hers. Somehow, she had managed to go through a whole year of her life without him close to her heart.

After regaining her memories, the guilt of all that she had forgotten gnawed at her. That year cut a hole in her heart, a hole that only Sora and Riku could refill through their continued presence. That was why, when she had found the note in a bottle from King Mickey, she was tempted to hide it from her two friends. She knew it was selfish to keep them for herself, especially when the world needed them, so after a couple days she reluctantly showed them the note. And of course, to her dismay, they immediately set out for Master Yen Sid's tower, being the brave, adventurous heroes they were.

Kairi felt tightness in the back of her throat as she tried to hold back tears, not wanting to upset her two friends. Sora gently let go of her and smiled sweetly, washing away her worries like a soft wave of the ocean back on their islands. Since they were kids, Sora was always like that, capable of lifting her up without having to even utter a word. His smile was bright as the sun, and warmed her heart like there was nothing to even worry about. She smiled back, the stiffness in her throat alleviating unbeknownst to Sora.

"So what are you doing here, Kairi? I would have never expected to see you here!" Sora asked brightly.

"I'm going to train to be a Keyblade Master!" she responded eagerly, her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"What?!" Sora's mouth dropped. "That's awesome, Kairi! We'll be able to train together!" He made a fist with his hand excitedly.

"Hehe, yeah!" she giggled, Sora's enthusiasm immediately lifting her spirits. The thought of training with Sora and Riku comforted her. If her two boys were going to be off saving the worlds, at least she could be right there next to them.

"You're going to be a great Keyblade Master, Kairi." Sora smiled widely.

"Better than you," Riku teased as he approached the two.

"Hey!" Sora made a pouty face as he put his hands on his hips. Riku chuckled.

"So what was it you were gonna show me?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah! Riku, look who I brought home!" Sora whistled and motioned at the door. "Come on in, guys!" A high-pitched squeal resounded outside the door as a bloated red cat-dog bounced though the entrance and bounded towards Sora. The excited creature nearly knocked over Sora as it slammed into him, licking his face while he giggled. An orange bat with light blue wings followed, flying immediately towards Riku.

"What the…" Riku's eyes widened with surprise as the bat rested on his shoulders. Before he could formulate a proper response, a pink cat with a music note for a tail pranced toward Kairi, humming a small tune. It rubbed against her legs and Kairi knelt down to pet it.

"Who are these little guys?" she giggled as the creature danced around her.

Suddenly, the loud screeching of Donald the Duck's voice blasted from the hallway. Donald held on desperately to the horns of a colorful ram as it rampaged into the room, trampling Riku and Kairi. Goofy quickly followed him, chasing after an orange ball-shaped porcupine creature, which bounced across the room chaotically. A striped, multi-colored seal slid through the doorway and circled around King Mickey, who laughed merrily. Master Yen Sid remained mostly unstirred, but cracked a small smile in amusement of the Dream Eater circus parading into his study. Donald's ram continued charging in circles through the room as Goofy pursued the bounding porcupine. Eventually, the four collided with each other, leaving Donald and Goofy splayed across the ground, dizzy and completely spent.

Riku stumbled back to his feet and looked dumbfounded to Sora. "Was this the unfinished business you were talking about?"

Sora smiled widely, proud and unashamed, as he tried to calm his excited cat-dog. "Yeah, isn't it great! I found these guys in the Sleeping World of Traverse Town, and they really wanted to come back to the real world with me."

"How many did you bring back?" Riku pressed, apprehensive of the answer.

Sora put his hands behind his head in his signature pose. He smiled bashfully and looked upwards, avoiding eye contact. "Well…" he drawled, stalling his response.

Riku put his palm to his forehead and sighed. "How many, Sora?" He pressed again.

"Just a few…" Sora chuckled awkwardly, his hands still behind his head as he swayed from side to side.

Riku raised an eyebrow. He approached the door leading to the staircase down the tower. As he peered out the doorway, he gasped loudly.

"Seriously Sora?!" he exclaimed. The spiraling staircase and the areas around them were completely overrun by an enormous army of Dream Eaters. Riku's mouth dropped. The horde of, what he guessed to be, nearly one hundred Dream Eaters exploded with color like a kaleidoscope on steroids, overstimulating his eyes. Multi-colored owls, dragons, and birds flew in circles around the stairs, which were occupied by different kinds of lions, rhinos, snakes, rabbits, and all the other Dream Eaters they encountered during his Mark of Mastery Exam.

Riku turned to his idiot friend with a look of absolute disbelief. Sora laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you crazy? Where are we going to keep all of these?" Riku asked aggressively.

"I…uh…kinda thought they could just stay here in the tower?" Sora replied, hesitant, as he shrugged sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "Yeahhh I…didn't really think this through." He looked up with stupid smile.

Riku shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are we gonna do with you, Sora."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _The chapter title, "Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts" refers to the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. This chapter is partly a novelization of that scene and partly my imagining of what would have happened next._

 _Any and all comments are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
